1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of food nutrition management and, more particularly, to a food nutrition management system and method suitable for individuals and food industries.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, consumers are unaware of how many calories and how much nutrition are actually ingested, and so the absorbed nutrition can be unbalanced. A food nutrition component table is labeled on the packaging of various foods and drinks sold in the shops. However, the food nutrition component table cannot be effectively used as a reference of daily nutrition planning or purchase for the consumers since the nutrition amount of each unit labeled by the manufacturers is different and the consumers cannot manipulate the daily nutrition ingestion amounts per person easily. For the elder, women and children, some nutrition lacks or surpluses normally lead to certain diseases. Further, most restaurants or people at home have no nutrition details on cooking for the nutrition management.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved food nutrition management method and system to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.